Tristeza de Verão
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Após o fim do 73º Jogos, Effie e Haymitch se despedem um do outro, de forma inusitada.


**Autora:** Bestofrafa

**Categoria: **Jogos Vorazes

**Classificação: **T

**Gênero: **Romance

**Shipper:** Effie/Haymitch

**Resumo:** Após o fim do 73º Jogos, Effie e Haymitch se despedem um do outro, de forma inusitada. Reviews por favor.

**Tristeza de Verão**

Após o fim da edição do 73º Jogos Vorazes, todas as escoltas e os mentores preparavam-se para voltarem a suas vidinhas. Como sempre, um dos tributos carreiristas havia ganhado, o Distrito 1. Havia uma festa de comemoração, onde todos os mentores, escoltas, o vencedor e algumas pessoas da Capital, importantes, estavam. Haymitch, o mentor do Distrito 12 entrou no salão, com uma leve mão nas costas da escolta, Effie, que estava sorridente. Ela adorava festas.

"Você, eu. Nós. Nossa ultima noite juntos antes que os próximos jogos comecem ano que vem." Disse Effie, que ainda tinha o braço dele em suas costas, sentindo seu calor. Haymitch, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Que história é essa Effie?!" Ele parecia nervoso, com um leve rubor no rosto.

"Não é nada Haymicth, só estou comentando." Ela disse, corando.

"Queridinha, acho melhor você não beber nada hoje." Ele disse, passando uma mão por seus cachos cor-de-rosa, antes de se afastar, deixando-a bufando.

Logo ele estava sentado em um canto do barzinho que havia ali, perdido em sua Vodka e Effie foi cumprimentar alguns colegas. Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiro-sujos, afastando-os do rosto. Só estava ali porque Effie, a escolta de seu Distrito havia escondido suas garrafas de bebida de novo.

O homem olhou para o centro do salão, cheio de pessoas coloridas, tagarelando com seus sotaques da Capital. Lá ele viu a moça de peruca cor-de-rosa, usando um vestido vermelho, baloné, com luvas de renda e sapatos de salto 10. Ela conversava animadamente com um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, barbicha e roupas elegantes. O realizador dos jogos, Seneca Crane. Haymich virou o conteúdo de seu copo de uma vez só, pensando que essa era a ultima vez em que veria a mulher tagarela, antes dos próximos Jogos, que seriam no outro ano, e que talvez sentiria a falta dela.

Effie conversava animadamente com seu amigo, Seneca Crane. Ela ajeitou um cacho cor-de-rosa, com uma mão, enquanto segurava uma taça de champagne com a outra, rindo de uma piada que ele contava. Effie desviou seus olhos e olhou para o canto do bar, onde seus olhos azuis encontraram-se com os cinzas de Haymitch, que a observavam por cima da borda do copo. Effie sentiu seu coração acelerar ao notar que ele a olhava de cima para baixo e ela sentiu Seneca colocar uma mão sobre a sua, desviando sua atenção.

"Está tudo bem Effie?" Ele perguntou preocupado. Ele então viu que ela estava observando Haymitch antes de voltar sua atenção para o amigo e ele sorriu:

"Está animada por mais um ano ter acabado, não é? Hamitch deve dar muito trabalho."

Effie deu um riso nervoso. A verdade é que ela iria sentir falta dele, apesar dele estar sempre bebendo e caindo por aí sendo grosso com ela. Mas nos últimos jogos, eles haviam se aproximado mais chegando até a conversar ou apertarem as mãos quando um de seus tributos morriam.

"Bom, acho que já estava na minha hora Seneca."

"Mas já?" Ele parecia desapontado. Effie sorriu, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Amanhã vai ser um grande, grande, grande dia."

Effie despediu-se de algumas pessoas e acenou para Haymitch, mas não sabia se ele havia notado. Ela entrou no elevador e apertou o botão 12. Effie terminava de arrumar suas numerosas malas e estava de pé, em frente ao armário, tirando do cabide um conjunto de saia e corpete com blazer verde para o dia seguinte, quando Haymitch abriu a porta e entrou. Ela se virou, parecendo levemente irritada, uma mão na cintura e a outra, segurando o cabide.

"Haymitch, é falta de educação entrar sem bater!"

"Você e essas regras de boas maneiras! Eu quero saber onde estão minhas garrafas, queridinha." Ele disse, sarcástico, jogando as mãos para o alto.

Foi então que ele notou que ela já não usava mais o vestido da festa. Ela estava com um roupão fino e rosa de mangas curtas, com estampa de flores, mas manteve a peruca cor-de-rosa e a maquiagem leve, com batom vermelho e cílios longos e rosas. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo como havia feito mais cedo, fazendo-a corar por baixo da maquiagem. Effie revirou os olhos e foi até sua cômoda e tirou varias garrafas que estavam ali.

"Pronto Haymitch, agora você já pode ir." Ela disse com um suspiro pensando que era a ultima vez que o veria e mal haviam se falado essa noite. Ela contornou o quarto, terminando de guardar algumas saias, quando notou que Haymitch ainda estava parado em seu quarto, fitando-a com um olhar indecifrável.

"Haymitch?"

"Effie."

Ele largou as garrafas e contornou o quarto indo até ela e tirando as roupas de suas mãos e as jogando, segurando suas duas mãos para trazer-la para perto e beijando-a. Effie tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu, beijando-o de volta. Haymitch pressionava seus lábios com força aos dela, borrando seu batom, enquanto suas mãos passavam pelas costas de seu roupão, os braços nus e indo até sua face, ajeitando alguns cachos, fazendo-a suspirar em sua boca. Effie tinha suas mãos pressionadas em seu peito, por cima da camisa social e ela deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior dele, fazendo os lábios de Haymitch se partirem e dando entrada para sua língua. Haymitch podia sentir o gosto de morango e champagne, enquanto suas línguas brincavam, tentando não pensar muito no que aquele beijo significava.

Quando se separaram, ofegantes, Haymitch apenas fez uma aceno com a cabeça, com um sorrisinho, enquanto pegava suas garrafas e saía, sem dizer mais nada. Effie, ainda ofegante, sentou-se na beira da cama, com os olhos arregalados. Não foi uma despedida ruim. Foi muito, muito, muito boa.

_Beije-me forte antes que você se vá_

_Tristeza de verão_

_Eu só queria que você soubesse_

_Que querido, você é o melhor_

_Eu tenho aquela tristeza, tristeza de verão_

_Verão, aquela tristeza de verão_

_Tenho aquela tristeza, tristeza de verão_

_Oh, oh_

**Lana Del Ray-Summertime Sadness.**

**Notas: Reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não :D**


End file.
